


Pieta

by Nataco



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Biblical Imagery (Abrahamic Religions), Drug Addiction, F/F, Inspired by Music, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataco/pseuds/Nataco
Summary: This is not a script exactly, it is more so what I saw in my head listening to this song that got popular on tiktok on SoundCloud. It references some anxieties Jules brings up in her special episode.The song is swing lynn slowed down.
Relationships: Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn
Kudos: 8





	Pieta

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to listen along with i will tag the song. This little idea in my head is only the first minute of the song. 
> 
> Listen to Swing Lynn (SLOWED) by Desperate Records® on #SoundCloud  
> https://soundcloud.com/tully-cook-322455032/swing-lynn-slowed?ref=clipboard&p=a&c=0

Swing Lynn slowed playing.

Camera slowly moves forward and door opens or is already wide open and the camera turns the corner of the door. ¹

Everything is lit warmly like an afternoon similar to the shots in episode 1 where the audience sees Gia finding Rue overdosing. With the light fluttering in like a mixture of that scene and the warmth of an autumn sun.

0:19 of swing lynn slowed

Singular shots sync up with the beat. Shots would be of their hands together, Rue's converse, and other objects in her room. Maybe Jules' bag thrown on the floor with her own. Objects that set up a normal day of hanging out with your bestfriend. ²

Everytime the song strums it goes back to a shot of them in shot ¹ or at least variations of shot ¹.

0:32-36 of swing lynn slowed

Camera moves forward slightly as it stops in the door frame pointed at Rue and Jules in a wide shot. ³

Jules has Rue draped in her lap like Pieta by Michelangelo and they are talking as Rue gazes up at her. ⁴

Close up shots of their fingers touching like the Creation of Adam by Michelangelo. You can see the dust floating in the air as the sun shines in from the window. ⁵

Then back to the wide shot of them still cuddled together like Pieta. Jules is smiling at Rue and Rue is hiding her face from Jules.⁶

0:35-37 of swing lynn slowed

When the note pattern changes it flickers on the descend of notes to another wideshot with the same setup. But instead of joy and chill vibes, Jules is cradling Rue's unconcious head and wailing. ⁷

0:38 of swing lynn slowed

As tempo increases there are shots cut in between this shot or over top of the current sad image the viewer has just seen like a collage. Shots of the cute happy moments they've had together so far. Like its flickering from this non reality to their best moments together. The cuts are on beat with the guitar. ⁸-²⁰

0:50-51

On that sound of the stares the music stops abruptly and we are at the next still shot. It's a wide shot back to a shot similar to shot ⁶. It is the same scene as ⁵ but its a different visual perspective. They are touching fingers and instead of silence you hear faint distant laughter like nervous giggling of two people who are smitten. ⁷

Then you hear Rue's voice as she starts into a monologue or introduction and the shot switches to her talking or what she is talking about.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be putting some of my favorite ships into scripts that they may have no context to. It is just to get some feedback but this is not one of those. This is just my head creating visuals for things that I could never create because I am not employed by the Euphoria team and I don't have the skill set to make these things seen. I am just the idea man.


End file.
